Star★Struck Pretty Cure!
With the yell of "Pretty Cure! Spiritual Exchange!" hope for the future will become restored. - Phrase from the website Star★Struck Pretty Cure! (スター★ストラックプリキュア！ Sutā★Sutorakku Purikyua!) is the reboot of Pretty Cure ★ Haven, created by the same author, and the successor to Shining Jewels Pretty Cure. The main motifs of the season revolve around stars and the positive power of wishes. Story Star★Struck Pretty Cure! Episodes Whenever you wished upon a star when you were younger, chances are that it actually came true. The truth is there is a Star Haven, and within the Haven's sanctuary is the legendary Star Rod, able to grant any and all wishes. This is carefully watched and protected by the wish-granting Star Spirits...or, at least it used to be. After an attack on Star Haven's sanctuary, the Star Rod is thrown down to Earth to keep it from destruction, just as the Star Spirits are killed from the attack. Several years later, the Star Rod is finally located in an urban Japanese city by the well-respected Hoshikawa Eiko. She concludes that she should watch after it for a while until its owner is found. It just so happens that she meets the little star Twinkle as she makes her decision. Warned about what has happened in far-off Star Haven and the villains' plan to find the Star Rod for their benefit, Eiko is granted the power of Pretty Cure. But strange events soon follow when she realizes that she is Cure Eldstar...and it's going to take the combined powers of all seven of these former Star Spirits to fully stop this lurking evil. Characters Pretty Cure Hoshikawa Eiko (星川えいこ Hoshikawa Eiko)/'Cure Eldstar' (キュアエルドスター Kyua Erudosutā) Eiko is a twenty year old woman who recently started attending university. Her presence seems to create a feeling of protection, and she is respected for this. She has a mature, but warm, demeanor, and tends to others with their needs. Her true feelings about this is that it feels awkward having so many people respecting her and wants it to be more private; thus, she often keeps away from the crowd and is seen as anti-social by some. As her alter ego implies, she is the reincarnation of the honorable Star Spirit Eldstar. Her theme color is white. Fukuyo Kazue (副与かずえ Fukuyo Kazue)/'Cure Mamar' (キュアママー Kyua Mamā) Kazue is a seventeen year old girl who is known by many as a "petite mother." She has a bright heart and approaches almost any situation in a calm manner. Her clumsiness shows as a bit of an issue, but she does not want that to get in the way of being helpful and sweet to everyone. She enjoys singing, especially when having to calm down, though she is not entirely impressed with her voice, and is unsure how it helps. As her alter ego implies, she is the reincarnation of the honorable Star Spirit Mamar. Her theme color is amber. Mimori Chiharu (三森ちはる Mimori Chiharu)/'Cure Skolar' (キュアスコラー Kyua Sukorā) Chiharu is an eighteen year old student who was her school's former student council president. Although she has just graduated from high school, her negative reputation has prevented her from being accepted elsewhere. Prior to becoming a Pretty Cure, she was a stern student, almost unwilling to have friends in order to focus on her studies; however, as she continues to fight, she begins to open up to the world. In the midst of these challenges, Chiharu is also an avid nerd, particularly interested in dating simulators. As her alter ego implies, she is the reincarnation of the honorable Star Spirit Skolar. Her theme color is purple. Katsuya Miho (活弥みほ Katsuya Miho)/'Cure Muskular' (キュアマスキュラー Kyua Masukyurā) Miho is a fifteen year old girl, currently a member of the local lacrosse team. As she grew up in the Kansai region, she speaks with a different dialect than the others. Surprisingly, she gets easily scared, which may owe to her witnessing an incident with her parents; instead, she lives with her aunt who had also moved to Satoyama. She aims to one day enlist in the navy to succeed her father, and due to her love of the ocean. As her alter ego implies, she is the reincarnation of the honorable Star Spirit Muskular. Her theme color is blue. Homura Momoe (保村ももえ Homura Momoe)/'Cure Misstar' (キュアミスター Kyua Misutā) Momoe is a nineteen year old girl, and a well-known miko. She stands by her belief that she was put into a shrine for a reason; as such, she is believed to have outstanding psychic powers. Outside of her serious duties, she is a relatively sweet and gentle person who is not afraid to put herself in front of anyone else, regardless of the risk, which has physically injured her in the past. Of course, for the kind person she is, she can be quick to annoy if something goes against her morals. As her alter ego implies, she is the reincarnation of the honorable Star Spirit Misstar. Her theme color is pink. Ono Paige (大野ペイジ Ōno Peiji)/'Cure Klevar' (キュアクレバー Kyua Kurebā) Paige is a fourteen year old girl who just recently moved to Satoyama after a tragedy occurred in her old school. She was diagnosed with autism when she was younger, and is extremely shy because of how others view her. To entertain herself, she prefers to read whatever books she can find, although she is slightly offended by higher-rated material. She especially loves little children, and hates seeing someone suffer like she once did, thus hoping to become a spokesperson for behavioral disorders. As her alter ego implies, she is the reincarnation of the honorable Star Spirit Klevar. Her theme color is yellow. Gushiken Shizuka (具志堅しずか Gushiken Shizuka)/'Cure Kalmar' (キュアカルマー Kyua Karumā) Shizuka is a sixteen year old girl who, needless to say, loves to nap. Her family despises these habits, and tends to get picked on at school. Despite this, she has a strong spot for justice, and dislikes fighting and loud sounds, the only exception being the pop music she sometimes listens to. Not helping is her anxiety disorders, which get in the way of school, and result in having often severe emotional breakdowns. She aspires to become an actress, though, because of her devotion to theater and as a way to combat her anxiety. As her alter ego implies, she is the reincarnation of the honorable Star Spirit Kalmar. Her theme color is brown. Mascots Twinkle (トゥインクル Tuinkuru) Twinkle is a Star who recently ascended into Star Haven, and is not entirely familiar with the world. He was the only Star who volunteered to find and protect the Pretty Cure, and was entrusted with the Star Rod; surprisingly, even his curiosity does not get in the way of more important tasks. Antagonists Fear Summit Fear Summit (恐れの頂上 Osore no chōjō) is a well-known Mafia organization in Satoyama, and are responsible for hosting the attack on Star Haven. Each of its members have their own set of powers, and, after Twinkle took and threw the Star Rod down to Earth, are seeking out the Star Rod so they can become even more powerful and have their evil desires come true. Known members of the Fear Summit Mafia are: Father William (ファーザーウィリアム Fāzā U~iriamu) Ojo (オホ Oho) A self-proclaimed spy, Ojo was the member who caught sight of Star Haven through a telescope. He is extremely prideful, and is willing to tackle anything by himself. Although he does not work well at all on a team, the others appear to know how to make sure Ojo gets along with the group. He gave himself the ability to foretell what moves are going to be made. Debra (デブラ Debura) Debra is a former traveling magician who was urged to join Fear Summit in the hopes of having her biggest dreams come true. She has a great intelligence that comes to her advantage when creating plans, but even then, her motherly experience in the past aids the Mafia in times of distress. She gave herself the ability to produce real magic, primarily in the form of illusions. Warumi (わるみ Warumi) Warumi is a mysterious member who is almost never seen with the others. Unlike Ojo and Debra, who prefer to take an unfair advantage of the Cures, she wants to be fair and just, but remains with the same mindset of the Mafia. Because of her younger age, she goes to school, and has a sweet side in public. She gave herself the ability to change and control the weather at will. Her real name is revealed to be Hamasaki Umi (浜崎うみ Hamasaki Umi). Items Star Rod (スターのつえ Sutā no Tsue, lit. Star Wand) The Star Rod was originally used by the seven Star Spirits to grant the wishes of good people, but ever since the incident in Star Haven, it has been passed to the Pretty Cure. Besides having the ability to grant wishes, the Star Rod also gives the Cures the ability to transform and fight; due to its influence, instead of physically using the item, the Cure puts her hands on her heart and uses the phrase "Pretty Cure! Spiritual Exchange!" to trigger the transformation. Currently, Twinkle keeps it with himself so that nothing happens to it while the Cures go about their daily lives. Starshine Scepter (スターシャインセプター Sutāshain Seputā) Because the Cures cannot fight with the Star Rod alone, the wish to protect it, and Star Haven, gave birth to Starshine Scepters, items used by the Cures only to fight. Locations Satoyama (里山 Satoyama) Located in central Japan, this is where the girls currently reside. Star Haven (星の国 Hoshi no kuni, lit. Star Land) This mysterious place is located beyond the sky, presumably in space. The star species lives here, and, likewise, was once the home of the Star Spirits before the attack. Movies *'Pretty Cure Sensational Stars!' (プリキュアセンセーショナルスターズ！ Purikyua Sensēshonaru Sutāzu!) **The third installment of the Pretty Cure Stars franchise, featuring the Cures from HUGtto!, Shining Jewels, and Star★Struck! Trivia *The author chose the English names of key names and titles from Paper Mario to appeal to more diverse audiences. Gallery Bonus To get an overall consensus on how the series is developing, who is your favorite Pretty Cure so far? Eiko/Cure Eldstar Kazue/Cure Mamar Chiharu/Cure Skolar Miho/Cure Muskular Momoe/Cure Misstar Paige/Cure Klevar Shizuka/Cure Kalmar Category:Star★Struck Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Fan Series Category:Reincarnation Series Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Dreams Themed Series